


The redemption of Vlad Masters, from terrifying villain to drunk wine uncle - Illustration

by gally_hin



Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Dungeons & Dragons, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: Fanart gift for TheLadySyk0, based on her fic “The redemption of Vlad Masters, from terrifying villain to drunk wine uncle” (In progress)It made me laugh way too much
Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	The redemption of Vlad Masters, from terrifying villain to drunk wine uncle - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The redemption of Vlad Masters, from terrifying villain to drunk wine uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493160) by [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 



Here Lady Raveena, The Merry Mister Tuck, and Danny… McFreakin-whatever (aka Danny Fenton but with a dog)


End file.
